blank_slate_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Elizabeth of Basalt
Elizabeth, Queen of Basalt, was considered retired from public life until she reappeared with Prince Maximillian at the Summit of Petra. She currently goes by "Countess of Scoria," per the actual fief she owns; the Queen title is an honorific as a Queen when Basalt had been independent. Character Background Before becoming the Queen of Basalt, Elizabeth attended the Academy of Sphinxes. She studied history and art, learning what she could about the people who would rule the countries neighboring her own. It was there she met Maximilian, a Prince of Slate, and befriended him and his sister. Once married, her philosophy of giving voice to and helping the most disadvantaged of her citizens earned her enemies amongst some of the aristocracy, but made her rather popular amongst the commoners. She spent a great deal of her time trying to push social reform through the council of Basalt. In the years leading up to "War of Conquest", Elizabeth spoke vocally against her husband turning a blind-eye to Slate's plight and the price gauging of their merchants. Even after Slate launched it's attack, she strived to convince her husband to seek a diplomatic solution to Basalt's woes to no avail. The war ended with the death of her husband, while Elizabeth was spared due to growing popularity amongst King Verious' own citizens. While the two kings had waged war, Elizabeth spent her own money to fund relief efforts for the war torn countryside of both Slate and Basalt. Stripped of her royal title, she continued her good works. Her detractors gave her the nickname of the 'Queen of Salt', which her supporters embraced. As Slate continued it's campaign of conquest, Elizabeth started to speak out against the atrocities Verious perpetrated. Several years before the death of Verious, Elizabeth suddenly disappeared from the public. Rumors had it that the former Queen's health was failing. After all, she had never ceased in her good works since her husband's death. Season 2 Elizabeth reappears, accompanying Maximillian to the Summit of Petra. It was revealed at the Summit that some of her own nobles, working with Verious, had imprisoned her. She backed Maximilian's plea to the Summit to pay attention to the problem of Elmas. Elizabeth and Prince Gideon were the only ones who recognized the representative of Elmas, Wind Rider. When the undead army broke on the city of Petra, Elizabeth did not leave in an airship, but stayed to help organize the initial evacuation of the City State. Season 3 The 'Queen of Basalt' made efforts to befriend both the Elmans and the Articulate she had the pleasure of meeting. Undaunted by Elman suspicion, Elizabeth earned their trust when she gave her vote regarding where to send airships to the Elmans. She accompanied Gunther and Max on their diplomatic mission to Walay where they were able to convince the Councilor to accompany back to Gan to see the problem himself. In Gan, she made arrangements for Elman fighters to train Basalt troops to fight the undead. How Elizabeth was able to raise and field an army in such a short period was a mystery, though it proved helpful in the final battle with the Alpha. Relationships with Others * Wind Rider - Ally, crush...? Items Received * Wand - Ability to nullify magic, given to Diaspora * Pocket Watch - an artifact of Elmas said to slow illness, given to Wind Rider Items Character Inspirations Trivia Quotes Links __FORCETOC__